Grimoire items
Miscellaneous Clothing Cloaks *Cape of the Mountebank *Cloak of Comfort *Cloak of Guarding Jewelry Amulets *Amulet of Undead Turning Rings *Ring of Chameleon Power *Ring of Elemental Air *Ring of Elemental Earth *Ring of Elemental Fire *Ring of Elemental Water Other *Keogthom's Ointment *Scabbard of Keen Edges Potions *Potion of Blur *Potion of Enlargement *Potion of Ethereal Visage *Potion of Freedom of Movement *Potion of Ghostly Visage *Potion of Ghoul Touch *Potion of Glibness *Potion of Heroism *Potion of Invisibility to Animals *Potion of Invisibility to Undead *Potion of Lesser Mind Blank *Potion of Negative Energy Protection *Potion of Reduction *Potion of See Invisibility *Potion of Ultravision *Potion of Vision Scrolls Numbers in parentheses represent number of different scrolls with different caster levels *Acid Orb (3) *Acid Spittle (1) *Acid Storm (2) *Aganazzer's Scorcher (1) *Animal Growth (3) *Antilife Shell (1) *Armor of Undeath (1) *Azuth's Spell Shield (3) *Banish Shadow (3) *Battlecry (1) *Blackflame (1) *Blasphemy (1) *Blindsight (1) *Blood Storm (2) *Blur (1) *Cast In Stone (1) *Chameleon Skin (1) *Chaos Hammer (3) *Chill Touch (5) *Chromatic Orb (1 for each color) *Cloak of Righteousness (1) *Cold Orb (3) *Companion's Strife (2) *Comprehend Languages (1) *Condemned (1) *Corpse Visage (1) *Curse of Ill Fortune (1) *Dartan's Shadow Bolt (2) *Daylight (2) *Dictum (1) *Dimension Door (1) *Disappear (1) *Disintegrate (1) *Disrupt Undead (1) *Dolomar's Force Wave (1) *Electric Orb (3) *Endure Acid (1) *Endure Cold (1) *Endure Electricity (1) *Endure Fire (1) *Endure Sonic (1) *Energy Immunity: Acid (2) *Energy Immunity: Cold (2) *Energy Immunity: Electricity (2) *Energy Immunity: Fire (2) *Energy Immunity: Sonic (2) *Enhance Familiar (1) *Enlarge (2) *Faerie Fire (1) *Faith Healing (1) *False Life (3) *Favor of Ilmater: Pact of Martyrdom (1) *Favor of Ilmater: Divine Fortitude (1) *Fire Orb (3) *Flame Bolt (9) *Flash (1) *Flensing (1) *Fog Cloud (1) *Forceward (1) *Fortify Familiar (1) *Freezing Curse (1) *Ganest's Farstrike (3) *Glitterdust (1) *Greater Healing Circle (3) *Hand of Divinity (1) *Haunting Tune (4) *Healing Touch (2) *Hemorrhage (3) *Herald's Call (1) *Holy Word (1) *Horizikaul's Cough (1) *Ice Burst (2) *Ice Knife (1) *Igedrazzar's Miasma (1) *Incapacitate (1) *Invisibility to Animals (1) *Invisibility to Undead (1) *Iron Body (1) *Iron Bones (1) *Leech Field (1) *Lesser Acid Orb (4) *Lesser Cold Orb (4) *Lesser Electric Orb (4) *Lesser Fire Orb (4) *Lesser Sonic Orb (4) *Life Bolt (3) *Life Force Transfer (1) *Loviatar's Torments (1) *Magic Stone (1) *Mass Darkvision (1) *Mass Resist Elements: Acid (3) *Mass Resist Elements: Cold (3) *Mass Resist Elements: Electricity (3) *Mass Resist Elements: Fire (3) *Mass Resist Elements: Sonic (3) *Mordenkainen's Force Missiles (4) *Nybor's Gentle Reminder (1) *Nybor's Mild Admonishment (1) *Nybor's Stern Reproof (1) *Nybor's Wrathful Castigation (1) *Order's Wrath (3) *Power Word, Blind (1) *Power Word, Thunder (1) *Protection from Acid (2) *Protection from Cantrips (1) *Protection from Cold (2) *Protection from Electricity (2) *Protection from Fire (2) *Protection from Sonic (2) *Protection from Thirst and Hunger (1) *Purifying Flames (1) *Rabbit Feet (1) *Random Action (1) *Recitation (1) *Reduce (2) *Repair Critical Damage (3) *Repair Light Damage (2) *Repair Minor Damage (1) *Repair Moderate Damage (3) *Repair Serious Damage (3) *Repel Vermin (1) *Resist Acid (2) *Resist Cold (2) *Resist Electricity (2) *Resist Fire (2) *Resist Sonic (2) *Righteous Fury (2) *Scare (1) *Seek Eternal Rest (1) *Shadow Storm (2) *Shocking Grasp (4) *Silverbeard (1) *Snilloc's Snowball Swarm (3) *Sonic Blast (2) *Sonic Orb (3) *Spell Shield (1) *Spider Poison (1) *Spirit Worm (5) *Strategic Charge (1) *Styptic (1) *Talos' Wrath (4) *Towering Oak (1) *Undead Bane Weapon (2) *Unholy Blight (3) *Wall of Ice (1) *Wall of Iron (1) *Wall of Stone (1) *Word of Chaos (1) Weapons Mage-specific Rods *Lesser Rod of Lordly Might Staves *Staff of Charming *Staff of Defense *Staff of Fire *Staff of Frost *Staff of Healing *Staff of Life *Staff of Power *Staff of Size Alteration *Staff of the Woodlands Wands *Wand of Armory Notes * These items are not available in the PRC version of the Grimoire due to conflicts in the iprp_spells.2da file. The conflicts require that the blueprints for all the items be recreated for the PRC version. Since the PRC version of the Grimoire is still considered to be in a testing phase, the reimplementation of the items is indefinately on hold. Category:Grimoire Category:Grimoire features